


As time goes by-extra story 1.1（点我）

by Jilbird



Series: As time goes by extra series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilbird/pseuds/Jilbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this is in Chinese...<br/>Well I'm trying to do the translations but you have to wait for several month I think.<br/>Pictures relating to this is all here: http://jilbird.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	As time goes by-extra story 1.1（点我）

**Author's Note:**

> 流年系列番外1的上篇。

上篇

哈维尔准备离开慕尼黑的时候，已经临近圣诞节了。  
从温暖如春的酒店大堂里一出来，锋利的冷空气就争先恐后地朝衣帽的缝隙涌去。于是他停下脚步紧了紧外套的衣领，将松松垮垮绕在脖子上的围巾重新系好。  
“您需要计程车么先生？”  
身边的门童用职业性的关切语调询问着。  
“不了，我自己走过去更快些”  
他从对方手里接过小巧的行李箱，随手把礼服袋搭在拉杆上走下了人行道。

今天的天气不错，深冬清晨的太阳难得慷慨的播撒着光热。道路两边的残雪还未消去，有些地方更是结起了冰。哈维尔穿过马路，眼前的街道上空横架着造型繁复的圣诞灯饰，在这个普通的早晨，似乎连空气中都弥漫着人们对新年的期待。通往火车站的步行街上，除了三三两两坐夜车到达的背包客以外，就只剩下挂满落雪的七叶树还立在那里。环顾四周，大抵是因为节前促销季的来临，两旁商店的橱窗上都被各种海报贴满了。

哈维尔走过那些店铺，余光扫过没被招贴遮住的玻璃。他突然想起上个月艾伦说家里应该添只新的落地灯——青年喜欢在沙发的角落背谱子，可那边的光线每到晚上都差得要命。之前他们倒也商量过抽时间去买，但是因为两个人日程表上密密麻麻的计划都顶破了格子，这件事就给暂时忘到了脑后。沙发后面那个摆灯的空位置就那么空着，一直拖到他自己也被艾伦的习惯传染才终于有人想了起来……眼下哈维尔倒是有了一点空闲，可对方正因为巡演和昨天那场让交通瘫痪的暴雪还留在柏林。

他和艾伦，满世界的跑着演出。一年下来，相聚的时间确实不能算多。

年长的指挥家穿过火车站里熙熙攘攘的人流，思绪回到了几年前的一个年末。  
那也是个晴朗的日子，只不过地点换到了地球的另一边。哈维尔搭乘的航班刚刚抵达纽约，而艾伦三小时之后则要离开这座城市。青年的酒店距离机场虽然只有四十多分钟的车程，可算上堵车之类的突发状况，留给两个人的时间毕竟不多。哈维尔盘算着，他们应该还能就近找个餐馆呆上一中午，然后艾伦提着自己的行李离开，他则去准备下午的排练，算来刚刚好。  
可后来一切计划都被打乱了。  
那时他已经有快一个月都没看到过对方，思念的心情随着电梯的爬升逐渐压倒了理智。所以在艾伦打开门的一刹那，他几乎是用扑的把青年摁回了屋里。两个人抱成一团跌倒在沙发上，发疯似的互相吻着。肌肤相贴的感觉让人着迷，以至于即便在撕扯那些碍事的衣服时，他们的嘴唇都没能从对方身上离开。

如果不是时间来不及了，他们俩大概能在那间套房里纠缠一整个下午。

当然，如果没有之后的问题就更完美了，哈维尔有些悻悻的想——那天晚些时候因为腿部无力，他一反常态的要了张高脚凳搁在指挥台上，坐着才熬完了剩下的两个小时。虽然艾伦也是睡到飞机着陆才被人叫醒，不过他能躺着总归好过很多，这点从当晚的电话里就能略知一二。

“抱歉先生，您可以往前走一下么？”  
突如其来的催促声将哈维尔拉回现实，他这才发现不知不觉中，排在队头的几个人已经离开。现在售票机面前只有一对女孩，而他和这两个人之间的距离大得简直能开进一列火车。哈维尔向提醒他的男子表示了歉意后往前走了几步。  
他早就不记得距离自己上一次亲自动手买车票到底有多久了，不过应该还没久到足以忘记这趟线路上的早班车有几列。虽说歌剧院和各大交响乐团的后勤人员在这些小事上的殷勤更多的是出于善意，可他从来就没把自己当成对人应该颐指气使的指挥大师，虽然论能力和名气他可以，而且据他所知也有不少音乐家乐于那么干。  
指挥家看了一眼手表，八点十分。八点一刻的那班车虽然赶得及可时间太紧，通常要是有的选，他都会坐九点半的那一列。  
看吧他还记得。

火车站附近那条购物街的背面，有一家叫做Dorisl的小餐馆，哈维尔是那里的常客。这个拗口的名字之所以能被记住，完全得归功于他们那早得不可思议的开门时间和自酿葡萄酒。哦，对了，还有早餐。每次因为工作不得不在慕尼黑过夜时，只要时间允许，哈维尔都会在清早溜达到那儿去和红光满面的老板聊上几句再坐下来吃点什么，这成了他雷打不动的习惯之一。  
眼下的情况，去那里要一份裹了牛肉粒的黄油煎蛋卷再买杯红茶拿上车，一个小时绰绰有余。

虽然前面排队买票的乘客只剩下一组了，但似乎哪里出了问题，打票机吱吱呀呀的声音等了半天都没有响起。哈维尔有些无聊的探出了身子，当确认了笨重的红色机器并没有坏掉之后就转向了周围的景物。  
很快，他的视线越过稀疏的人群，定格在一个即将步进车厢的瘦高背影上。  
那人穿着一件从白过渡到灰色的短羽绒外套，滑雪帽上的毛线球随着有力的走路的节奏来回晃着。帽子下面露出来的一大截卷曲的棕色发梢顺着耳际垂下来，隐没在熟悉的羊毛围巾里。从哈维尔所在的地方看过去，正好能看见青年用他刮得一干二净的下巴有意无意的磨蹭着围巾柔软的布料，艾伦总是说他喜欢那条围巾的触感，那还是自己给他买的。

 

虽然不知道这位本应在柏林的钢琴家为什么会突然出现在这里，但是站台上的显示屏明明白白的写着他刚才踏上的列车也是开往维也纳的。  
啊啊，还是先跟上去看看再说吧。  
他无奈的想。

匆忙打好了车票的哈维尔终于赶在发车前的一分钟踩上了离他最近的那个车厢的地板。顺着乘客和座椅的夹道往前走，当又一扇玻璃门往旁边滑开的时候，他终于看见了那个头发乱成一团的大男孩儿，似乎一如既往的心不在焉。

星期六早上的头等车厢一向都很空，所以即便隔了几排座位，艾伦所在的位置从这里看过去也能一览无遗。

 

列车正在缓缓的驶离站台，而检票员还没出现。坐在靠窗位置的青年从包里拿出耳机，又翻出几页乐谱摊在桌面上。哈维尔瞟了一眼那几张纸，这不是首特别复杂的曲子。是的，他当然知道，因为那是他三个月前亲手放在邮件里发给艾伦的。纸面上用整齐的铅笔字标出了关于节奏和表情记号的再理解，看来该做的功课他已经做的差不多了。  
不过按照哈维尔对自己恋人的了解来说，这样一首不算长也并不艰深晦涩的协奏曲压缩版，他通常只需要一两个小时就能背完。像眼下这眉头紧锁的盯着纸张的神情，哈维尔差不多有半年都没在那张脸上见过了，虽然这半年他们俩能够面对面相处的时间倒也不算多。

年长的指挥隔着桌子在青年斜对面坐了下来。  
那小子还在无动于衷盯着乐谱没有抬头。如果不是他确实在时不时翻页的话，哈维尔大概要伸手去挥一下好确定对方是不是干脆就睡着了。他靠在椅背上就那么看着他动作，想去打破沉默又没想好该怎么说。

 

这时候他才注意到艾伦上车之前在附近的星巴克要了一杯大号的卡布奇诺——虽然列车上也供应各种咖啡因饮料，可他们毕竟没有肉桂粉，而这对眼前这个热爱肉桂如生命的大男孩来说几乎是不可接受的。冒着热气的纸杯放在桌子边上，看起来还没有动过。  
啊哈。  
哈维尔终于有了个主意。

 

艾伦·埃利亚特，年轻有为的新生代钢琴独奏家，眼下正面临着他目前为止人生里的最大危机。原因说起来也简单，三个月前，他从身为乐团指挥的恋人那里拿到了一份看似不容拒绝的工作；而也是这份工作，具体来说可以概括为桌面上这几张纸，给他出了一个难题。  
不过既然还要再过几小时才得去面对它，钢琴家决定还是暂时不去考虑这档子事了。余光瞟到自己刚买的那杯咖啡上，如果再不喝，等到放冷了他要对付的难题就又多出一样。艾伦想着，一边又往下看了几行。当翻过页，他伸出手到记忆里放纸杯的位置。  
空的。

青年这才发现，他的饮料正被对面的乘客拿在手里。不过对方似乎完全没察觉这样的行为有任何不妥，因为那个人的注意力还放在面前那张足以挡住他整个人的巨大的报纸上。‘那玩意有什么可看的。’艾伦翻了个白眼腹诽着。这时他才回想起来，这家伙之前坐下的时候，好像连个招呼也没和他打，看来这年头不知道什么叫做礼貌的人还真是越来越多——  
于是当年轻人难得稍微有点粗鲁的扯掉了竖在两个人中间的一整版广告之后，映入眼帘的是面前正泰然自若捧着他咖啡杯的哈维尔，一张脸上写满了挪揄。

“艾伦哟，真没想到会在这里见到你啊。”  
哈维尔似笑非笑的扭着一张苦脸，轻描淡写的说。  
“请问你这是打算秘而不宣的去见你哪位老情人啊？”

“情你个头。我赶在柏林机场关闭之前把航班改了。”艾伦没好气的上下打量着突然出现的恋人，柔软的短发使得对方锐利的五官柔和了许多，不过身上的黑色高领套头衫倒衬得他的脸色比上次见面时更加苍白了。看到这里钢琴家慢慢收起了惊讶又迅速补上一句“突然出现在这里的你也很可疑好吧。”  
不过他的视线还是在对方那双正环着咖啡杯的手上停留了下来。

“又没戴手套？”看着那冻得有点发红的皮肤，青年语带责怪的伸出胳膊用自己的掌心覆上了对方的手。

“我呢，是因为昨天晚上伟大的哈珀女士在慕尼黑有场演出，”哈维尔选择直接无视了手套的问题“结果那个白痴居然食物中毒进了医院，害我被临时抓过去救场了。”

哈维尔捧着温热的纸杯一脸淡然的解释着。人体接触带来的温度回升似乎比纸制品包裹的液体能做到的更加迅速，所以即使指挥家的脸上没有什么特别的表情，艾伦也能从那逐渐柔和的眼角皱纹中判断出他确实很喜欢这样。不过对方说的话倒是让艾伦疑惑地眯起眼睛，说不出来究竟是哪里不对劲。  
一般来说，当哈维尔这样声调正常并且极富耐心的想要解释什么东西时，说明他是想要用事实掩饰不想为人知的真相。  
……可到底是什么……  
对方刚才提出的“情人”假设让艾伦有了不太好的想象。

这时挎着检票机走过来的列车员打断了艾伦的思考，哈维尔松了口气，将口袋里的车票掏出来递了过去，却没注意票下面压着的的另一张纸也被一起带了出来，晃晃悠悠的掉在对面的桌子底下。  
列车员先扫描了艾伦的票，他说了声谢谢正打算把递回来的东西塞回到信封里，飘过来的纸片就吸引了他的注意。他捡起那张纸条，上面是列车的途经站点和时间，只不过，似乎并不是他们所乘的这趟车的。  
这下他弄明白了。  
所以当哈维尔转过头来，看见的是他的艾伦正拿着一张九点半出发的列车时间表冲着他坏笑，一脸藏不住的得意。  
“难道你不是应该乘下一班车的么嗯？偶然遇见的罗德里格斯先生。”  
他一愣，下意识的摸了摸口袋——该死的，自己还是习惯性的把这东西错选成了晚些时候的啊。  
“嘛。本来是的。”发现既然被揭了老底，他索性随口胡诌道“后来想到因为还有排练所以得早一点出发，你也知道的，新年音乐会的排练时间也就那么几天，24到27号乐团还要放假，所以……”  
“咕~~~~~”  
从肚子传来的不合时宜的响声打断了哈维尔的高谈阔论，也让艾伦笑得更开心了。  
“所以我只是觉得，您一反常态连早饭都没吃就赶回去工作的态度简直太令人钦佩了~”

看到既然编不下去了，哈维尔在艾伦赤裸裸的一脸“你骗谁”神情中坦然换了个姿势：“好吧，都是因为突然看到臭小子你也在火车站就紧赶慢赶的跟了过来，不然我现在应该是在Dorisl——你还记得吧，就是会在伯爵红茶里放树莓干的那一家——消灭我的三文鱼和煎蛋卷，啧。”  
他一边说着，似乎在懊恼自己的冲动行为，注视着艾伦的深灰色瞳仁里满是不加掩饰的不满。青年又是无奈又是好笑的看着他，站起身来：“你先凑合喝这个吧，我去餐车转转。”  
想到列车上糟糕的食物水准，哈维尔更加怀念Dorisl的美味了。  
“我要炒蛋，其他的你随便。”  
最后他勉强说。

餐车离得并不远，早餐也是早已准备好了的，装好付钱就可以了。所以艾伦没耽搁多久。当他端着盘子回到座位时，哈维尔还在收拾刚才没来得及整理的行李，他正在把艾伦的围巾叠好和自己的摆成一摞。  
听到熟悉的脚步声由远至近，哈维尔一回头就看见刚放好餐盘的青年正把他面前的饮料拿走，取而代之的是马克杯里的热巧克力。  
“饿了太久你喝这个好一些。”  
对上哈维尔的视线，艾伦抿了口咖啡，表情毫无变化。  
于是指挥家拿起面包和餐刀，开始解决埃利亚特式的爱心儿童早餐。

“说真的我真应该感谢你没叫他们往上面放奶油。”哈维尔把最后一片火腿卷起来塞进面包切口的时说。“哈珀的侄女之前最爱那个，每次还总要双份。不过听说她最近嚷嚷着改喝拿铁了。”  
“她多大了？”对面人头也没抬的问  
“七岁。”  
艾伦白了他一眼：“如果吃的都堵不住你的嘴，就别浪费了，给我。”  
“诶可别。”  
哈维尔没再继续和他拌嘴了，适可而止这个词他还是明白的。  
见他终于消停下来，艾伦将心思重新放回谱子上，然而这一次，也许是身边那人的存在感太强，再也许是这几页翻了无数遍的乐谱确实没有初见的时候那么具有吸引力，他的思绪渐渐飘向了9月的一天。

 

那是三个月前的一个周末，他和哈维尔不但难得的都在家，而且还有整整一天的时间可供消磨。清晨，在按惯例把床折腾得一塌糊涂之后，艾伦猫到琴房去捣鼓他的谐谑曲，哈维尔则留在楼上整理放唱片的柜子。

等到最后一个音符渐渐散去，艾伦稍微活动了下肩膀。他合上有点翻散了架的乐谱，轻轻地扣上琴键盖，然后看到哈维尔以其特有的姿势提溜着茶杯走了下来。

“弄完了?"  
“早着呢。”

艾伦将琴谱塞回到书架里，突然想起一件事。  
“对了，我记得新闻发布会应该是在下周吧，想好都上什么曲子了？”  
像是被问住了一样，哈维尔一愣，脸上满是迷茫。  
“哦该死，我是说新年音乐会！别告诉我你连这都忘了？”  
“那个啊……”男人故意的拖长了尾音，直到恋人的脸随着他的沉默由晴转阴才给出回答：“肯定不会忘吧，这么重要的事。虽然具体曲目还没敲定，但是我想这一次应该能搞点有趣的东西出来。”  
“介意和我分享一下么？”看着哈维尔脸上闪过的微妙神色，艾伦知道这家伙八成又没在计划什么好事。  
“当然……介意啊。”  
闻言艾伦周围的温度开始往冰点下滑。  
“其实你要是没问的话，”看到他这样子，哈维尔终于心情愉快的开了腔“我本来打算保密到发布会之后再告诉你。不过考虑到这屋子里的某个人下周三要飞美国——”  
“是下周一。”艾伦打断他“我改主意了。”  
“啊。那还好你问了。不然我恐怕得被不顾时差半夜打电话来的臭小子给吵死。”  
“哈。”哈维尔的语气让艾伦有种不太好的预感，不过他清楚要是不让对方现在把话说出来，恐怕真的就只有凌晨三点在听筒里扰人清梦的份儿了“得了吧，事到如今你还能有什么事值得我做那种程度的反应。”  
哈维尔倒是全然没介意对方语气里的挑衅，“你知道明年是肖邦诞辰200周年吧？波兰人在全欧洲搞了一整年份的活动。像这种情况我们在新年音乐会上也得安排首曲子好有所表示。夏天的时候我和乐团商量过这事，结果说着说着就搞出来个有点疯狂的主意，”他讲到这里顿了一顿，“你猜怎么着，他们居然还真同意了——”  
艾伦突然隐约的觉得自己不太想听到后面的内容，因为按他对哈维尔的了解来说那十有八九不是什么好事。  
“——我想拿E小调第一钢琴协奏曲，改编到适合在新年演出之后加到节目单里。”  
该死的我就知道！艾伦在心里呐喊。这些年和哈维尔相处的经验告诉他，眼前这个矮个子男人虽然话不多，可却十分清楚如何对别人施加影响。这一点如果出现在一名政客身上，恰当的使用就足以让人平步青云了，可要是出现在一名想象力过于丰富的乐团指挥身上……

无论结果是好是坏，都只能给人带来巨大的麻烦。

“哈维尔，别告诉我——在你这个决定里，需要的那个钢琴独奏就是我。”  
艾伦说这话的语气无疑带着不满。  
“你说对了。”  
哈维尔选择无视了他的态度，直截了当的回答。  
“不然，你能给我找出来其他任何一个弹钢琴的，要求是不光能带动CD销量，技巧也得没得说，最重要的，眼下还能不带呼吸机用自己的腿走上舞台的吗？”  
艾伦对这番稍微有点变味的赞美无动于衷。

“我认为你这个决定需要重新考虑一下”最后他说“独奏这事你告诉其他人了么？”  
“我提过。乐团方面没说什么，而且他们似乎还挺喜欢你的。”  
“你跟他们商量过了。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后唯独没告诉我。”  
“艾伦，”哈维尔似乎还不太确定对方态度如此反常的原因到底是什么，“十二年前你参加肖邦比赛的时候，决赛弹的就是这首曲子。当时的指挥也是现在正坐在你面前的这一个，所以我不觉得再把这件事做一次，对你或者对我会构成什么难题。”  
“那不一样，至少决赛的时候他们没向72个国家直播。”  
哈维尔闻言稍稍皱起了眉。  
“这五年来你不是没见过本地报纸那堆乐评人都是怎么写我的。”艾伦尽量轻描淡写的说，他不想让自己听上去对这些显得太在乎，“外头掌声再响，他们从来就没对我说过半句好话。好，就算我不考虑个人得失，在新年音乐会的舞台上，75年来从来都没出现过钢琴，对不对？”  
“也许吧。除非他们忘记在档案里提这件事了。”  
“好吧。哈维尔，你听着，”艾伦把一只手伸平摁在琴盖上，“就算观众和乐团再喜欢我，评论界也未必能接受在一场传统到几乎成为仪式的音乐会里，一下子有这么多个第一次。私下里我会告诉你，你这一步迈得很有挑战性，如果成功了，几乎是个创举。但是于公于私我都不会特别支持你去这么做，你知道是为什么吗？”  
哈维尔没说话就那么盯着他，他们都清楚这不是个问句。  
“因为，你会把所有牵扯到这件事情的人都卷进一个完全没有回旋余地的、非常被动的境地，包括乐团，包括你自己，也包括我。”

艾伦的语气并不激烈。但是他生气了。  
“所以不管谁来怎么说我都不会答应。你现在抓紧时间找别人还来得及。”

这句话就像一只炸弹，在哈维尔家的琴房里无声的炸了开来。

“艾伦·埃利亚特，说真的，”年长的指挥缓缓的从自己坐的位置站了起来，“如果你以为这件事，是我想把你这个人推上哪个舞台才做的决定，那你就真的太高看你自己了。假如还有任何其他人选比你更合适的，我绝对不会在你身上浪费口舌。”

“你浪费得还少么。”  
艾伦一脸轻蔑的瞄着自己胳膊内侧新近印上去的紫红色痕迹说。

而哈维尔显然被他轻浮的反应激怒了。  
“你自己好好想想吧。如果不是因为独奏者的技术或者水平确实有问题，我是不会对你现在这种无理取闹做妥协的。在这件事情上，我和乐团唯一能接受的回答就是无条件答应。改编版本的谱子下周会寄到你那儿，抓紧时间给我背出来，这个话题到此为止。”  
说完他上楼去了。

 

于是后来，这两个人在那个阳光难得和煦的下午里所有的出行计划就都泡了汤。哈维尔走后艾伦坐在原地老半天都没有动。他还记得过了一会儿自己又重新打开了键盘的盖子，用几乎要把钢琴敲散的力度对着琴键摁了下去。不过在弹了二十几个小节之后，哈维尔就重新出现在了楼梯上：

“埃利亚特你这个混蛋！你他妈的要是继续用霍洛维茨那种弹法作践我的钢琴，敲断琴弦之前趁早给我滚出去！！”

总之确实不是什么美好的回忆。

 

接下来的三个月中，他们依旧是聚少离多，互相间的国际长途通了不少，可这个话题却从来没人提起过。虽然他们两个都心知肚明，这事还没完。  
看哈维尔的样子是不可能轻易放弃的，那他呢？  
艾伦的视线从桌面移到了窗外的景色上。  
——你呢？你真的不想要这个机会么？

说老实话其实他很想要，想的不得了。  
那可是维也纳新年音乐会的舞台。75年来绝大部分曲目都只安排施特劳斯家族作品的、新年音乐会的舞台。  
每年，乐团会邀请具有相当知名度的指挥大师来和他们合作出演这场音乐会。虽然客观的来讲，那些烂熟于心的曲子对于这支世界顶尖的音乐家来说，即使没有人站在他们面前，也能被完美的演绎出来。  
所以，能在刚刚步入四十五岁的年纪里能得到这种肯定，之于哈维尔几乎是种殊荣。

可作为一个钢琴家，艾伦知道，即便自己再优秀，能在这种场合演奏也是不可能的事情。  
他清楚，决定让钢琴破天荒的出现在这场音乐会上的指挥和乐团，所承受的舆论压力究竟有多么大。  
他不想因为自己把这件事搞砸。  
然而他这种担忧并非来自于水平或者能力上的不足。  
自己能够被选作这首协奏曲的钢琴独奏，一多半是因为他的名气和实力能担此任，至少他有这份信心。  
可他不希望过多的创新贸然打破了这座古老城市的传统。  
作为一个德国人，艾伦不算特别喜欢维也纳这座上了年纪的古板城市，可他尊重并且敬畏它。  
更何况这事关系到他恋人的声誉。  
他从没担心过哈维尔的公关能力，可如果担任钢琴独奏的人和本地评论界的关系再好一点，事情也许会容易很多。

当今的古典音乐圈子就像个名利场，很多时候你的成功和你的水平并没有那么必然的联系。  
他们都是经历了一路的摸爬滚打才走到今天这一步的，不会不清楚这个道理。  
可自私的讲，他还是非常、特别、十分的不想把机会让给任何人。一想到到了下个世纪，自己的名字还会因为这场演出而被留在爱乐乐团的档案馆里，被阅读，被小心翼翼的保存下去，他的心脏就开始躁动。

所以当艾伦在芝加哥的酒店里收到了哈维尔发来的附着乐谱的电邮之后，就迫不及待的隔着空气开始练习了。  
虽然他绝对不会当着指挥先生的面承认这一点。

 

这么想着，艾伦下意识的抬头朝哈维尔那边望了一眼，对面的男人不知何时已经干掉了盘子里的小圆面包和炒蛋，正倚着座椅靠背看似不太舒服的睡着。  
你呀……还真是不给我任何商量这件事的余地啊。艾伦笑了笑收起乐谱，站起来绕过桌子。他轻手轻脚的将哈维尔身后的椅背放倒下去，之后又抓了外套来给他盖在身上。  
然后他坐回自己的座位，兀自望着窗外白茫茫的大地。

 

列车进站的广播响起之前，哈维尔就被叫醒了。  
“快起来吧，该下车了。”艾伦一边收拾东西一边头也不回的催促道。  
透过窗户已经能看到银装素裹的音乐之都了，哈维尔揉着有点僵硬的腰杆伸展了下双腿。  
“早知道就不应该让你睡，”艾伦瞥了一眼他脸上的表情“你的背伤……”  
“打住，”年长的指挥闻言停下了正伸到一半的懒腰“我很好，好得不得了。”  
他开始往包里装东西，假装没注意到青年在身后欲言又止的神色。

 

维也纳的天气跟慕尼黑的比起来，似乎还要冷上那么几分，连日来的降雪让城市看起来稍微有些沉闷。天空灰蒙蒙的，看上去应该来到的某场雪似乎还没出现。

哈维尔一板一眼的将衣领拢好，车站里还算暖和。乘上电梯穿过大厅，走出没几步就看到有人在等他们。说来也巧，来人艾伦认识——那是乐团新晋的第二小提琴手之一，也是他学生时代的好友：亚历克斯·阿德尔斯坦。

“好久不见了，罗德里格斯先生。”远远地看见他们出站，亚历克斯笑着迎了上来。  
“谢谢你特意跑这一趟。”哈维尔温和的回答。  
“我们本来以为独奏要等到节后才会来”亚历克斯一边说着一边带领两个人向停车的地点走去，“所以您指定的那架施坦威上午刚送到，还没调音。”  
金色大厅所在的音乐之友协会大楼里，一共有四架平台钢琴。那其中的一半是由贝森朵夫公司生产的，这可绝对不是什么演奏肖邦的首选厂牌。在去慕尼黑的前一天晚上，哈维尔曾经听过另外两架施坦威琴的声音。那一天他陪着调音师捣鼓到半夜都不满意，所以音乐厅临时从别处调了一架过来。  
“到了就好。”哈维尔一边说着一边低头钻进了车后座，“其实我也没太指望今天下午就能把这小子顺利交给你们。”  
艾伦在旁边听着，无奈的看了看外面阴云密布的天空。  
“排练几点开始？”  
“今天是下午两点。”  
还有一个半小时啊……哈维尔看着手表上的分针盘算。  
“奥托先生，请送我们到Urania。”亚历克斯的声音从副驾驶座位上传来。  
艾伦听得出这地方在他们两人的住处附近。  
“不必了。”还没等司机回答哈维尔就打断了对话“虽然不远，但是我们带的东西都很少，请直接到音乐厅就好。”

一路上后排座椅上的两个人都出奇的安静。亚历克斯从后视镜瞄了几眼，看到气氛不对，准备好的话题到了嘴边又咽了回去。

铺满残雪的街景随着车子的前进被渐渐抛在身后。终于，车内的宁静还是被哈维尔打破了。  
“艾伦呐，你还是很在意这件事么？”  
他偏过头注视着恋人的脸庞，想着能从对方的表情中得到些回答。  
艾伦摇了摇头：“其实倒也没有。”  
的确，如果扪心自问，他对此确实没什么可介怀的，只不过他不想在这种地方做自我表白，又一时不知道说什么才好。难道要他当着童年好友的面直接讲，我担心本城乐评人的态度——因为我跟他们结了梁子。而选我做独奏，你们的音乐会也可能因此遭到恶语相向吗？  
这种简单粗暴的总结听起来实在是蠢死了。

这时候车子拐进了一条单车道的小路。速度突然慢了下来。

歪头从前车窗的角落看出去，排在队伍前方的车辆也都在缓慢的一点点往前挪。隐约能看到车队的最前面是辆载着游客的观光马车，正在旁若无人的慢悠悠行驶着。  
这也是没办法的事，自从这座媲美巴黎的昔日帝都打算靠发展旅游业带动经济之后，类似的无奈现象就从未间断过。几乎每一个生活在维也纳的司机都曾经碰见过类似的情形——当不慎把车开进了游览马车的行驶路线，而那又是条不能超车的单行道的话，你就只有跟在两匹趾高气昂的马和大呼小叫的观光客屁股后面，慢条斯理磨蹭到路口的份儿了。

见状，艾伦缩回了探出去的脑袋，翻了个白眼无奈的靠在座位上。  
“他们一定不会在这几条街上安排消防车路线的，你说是吗，亚历克斯。”  
前座的金发青年闻言嗤嗤的笑了起来。

 

过强的暖风和车里的空气弄得艾伦有点发晕。他摇下车窗用指头轻敲着车门的扶手。这时候一个微凉的触感突然抓住了他另一只手的手腕。

是哈维尔，他拍了拍前座的椅背：“亚历克斯，麻烦你们先帮忙把我的箱子带到乐团吧。这离音乐厅不远，我想趁还没下雪先在附近走走，你不用担心，排练开始之前我们会准时到的。”

被他这突如其来的决定打乱了原定计划，亚历克斯下意识的想要问一句那您的午饭要怎么办，可他还没来得及回头就在后视镜中看到，哈维尔已经不由分说地拽着艾伦推开了车门，下车前还不忘将围巾手套一起带了下去。  
指挥家的动作很快，一转眼两个人都快溜没了影，亚历克斯只能在后面无奈的摇下车窗朝正被拽着一只胳膊的青年喊道：“那艾伦你可别晚了，两点！”  
回答他的却是哈维尔对着自己的背景，对方随意的扬了扬手表示听见了。小提琴手无奈的靠回座椅上在心里默默的叹了口气，这两个人啊……

小心的避开人行道上残存的薄冰，艾伦挣开了哈维尔的钳制。他一边揪着匆忙之间系得太紧的围巾，一边扬起眉毛：“怎么了？”  
哈维尔歪头点了点刚才经过的方向：“你之前不是一直说要买落地灯吗？刚想起这条街上有家店还不错，去转转。”  
艾伦一怔，表情随即扭曲了起来：“突然下车你就为了这个！？”  
“反正左右都是没时间。”哈维尔这么说着，已经迈开了脚步，“要知道，明天商店可就全都歇业了，再这么磨蹭下去，我看只能从金色大厅墙上挖一个回去用了。”  
“然后你再给他们寄支票，还得包括破坏公物的罚款。”  
“反正灯也是你要用”哈维尔讪笑着说“用你的支票本就是了。”

艾伦哑口无言的站在原地眨了眨眼才想到要追上去：  
“可是你想过现在买要怎么拿回去了吗！这种时候随便哪个商店的送货清单肯定都已经安排到明年了！”

 

两个人有一句没一句的争论着推开了店门。  
店铺里的暖气开得很足，艾伦解开羽绒外套的拉链。  
环顾四周，这是一家小型灯饰精品店。现代风格的枝形吊灯悬在19世纪的横梁底下，点缀着花朵图案的漆绘屏风挡在帝国时代的落地窗前面。错落摆放的灯具所透出的那些昏黄的光线铺洒在白墙上，让整个商店里看起来既温馨又舒适。

顺着哈维尔的视线望过去，艾伦扫过房间右侧的一排落地灯。其中一个黑色立柱的看起来刚好合适沙发中间的空地，可缺乏反光罩的设计让它能照亮的范围变得有限，显然并不是适合作为阅读灯的类型。而旁边的那一只，白色的灯头低低的垂下来，当代的设计风格似乎也能和家里的装修搭配得很好，可是……这只灯的重心过于靠前了。想起之前摆在那里的灯正是因为顶部装饰太重，被他们两个吻得昏天黑地倒在沙发上的时候撞倒砸向了地板，虽然幸好没伤到人，可那灯却没能逃过摔成碎片的命运。  
眼下这个要是买回去，早晚也还是这种下场吧。  
艾伦正这么想着，听到哈维尔在身后叫他。

“艾伦，过来一下。”  
转过头来，他看见指挥家正从店铺的里间向他招手，用的是那种不容回绝的手势。哈维尔身边站了个上了年纪的高个子男人，从两人说话间熟络的样子看来，他们像是认识了好久的朋友。  
待青年走到近前，哈维尔拍了拍身旁的人的后背：“这是我在这边报社的一位朋友，古典音乐版的总编。我想，你肯定知道他。”  
艾伦条件反射的换上给媒体专用的笑脸，可是等他伸出手去的时候，从哈维尔嘴里溜出来的那个熟悉又可恨的名字却让他差点把对方握过来的手扔出去。  
“Aigin，这是你祸害了那么多年的艾伦·埃利亚特，我这次的钢琴独奏；艾伦，这是欧根·布莱希特，《标准报》的乐评。”

艾伦忽然觉得整个人都有点不太好。连那一年他大老远的听说哈维尔旧伤复发，演着演着就从指挥台上晕倒摔了下来的时候都没有这么要命过。站在他面前的这个杀千刀的老头，就是那个五年以来一直口诛笔伐找他麻烦，甚至可以说是使他远离维也纳音乐圈的始作俑者。  
不，始作俑者只是当初年少轻狂口不择言的自己，艾伦仅剩的那点理智在叫嚷着，这位只不过是推波助澜的罪魁祸首而已。

多年以前，艾伦·埃利亚特先生曾经在别处接受了中欧某家报社记者的采访。当对方问起，他的音乐会巡演什么时候能安排到维也纳时，这家伙没心没肺的回答了一些类似于“我希望能把音乐带给更多的听众而不只局限在维也纳这一座城市”之类的话。“那里优秀的音乐家已经够多了，”艾伦假装没注意到对方脸上惊讶的神色，“不缺我一个。”  
虽然他这番临时起意的口不择言事后没少被经纪人抱怨，可他这么讲也不是没有自己的理由。说起来也简单，大抵上就是因为这个当时已经在《标准报》爱乐版呼风唤雨的乐评老头，在一片赞美声中莫名其妙的写了一篇批评他批得体无完肤的文章。  
而且后来随着他在报社中的进一步晋升，他又变本加厉的写了更多篇。

眼下，当看到过往那些废话的作者正站在自己面前，钢琴家好想扑过去直接打上一架。  
不过谢天谢地，他已经不是十几岁时的那个艾伦·埃利亚特了。  
公共场所斗殴被送进警察局这种事，人生中只用发生一次就足以证明自己的确不缺乏男子气概。不过话又说回来，哈维尔在这种时候给他引荐这个人，到底是为了什么？

反观对面的乐评人，对方的表情在惊讶之余也算不得开心。因为之前他偶遇的指挥老朋友只告诉他想让他见个人，却选择性的忽略了这个人到底是谁。早在消息公布的秋天，坊间关于音乐会独奏家的选择问题，各种流言就吵的沸沸扬扬——哈维尔那次也还算谨慎，没有一并公开究竟是谁得到了这个机会。不过也正因为如此，这个巨大的悬念使得已经举行了半个多世纪的传统音乐会突然获得了近十年来罕见的高关注度。  
一切就像他早已经预谋好了，虽然这次过于戏剧性的会面应该不在此列。

“你知道你在做什么吗！”布莱希特拉着哈维尔快步走到另一边，顾不上责怪他安排的这次唐突的会面，他压低了声音质问道：“你怎么会选了这家伙来……”  
之后乐评人的音量更低了，艾伦倒没在意，毕竟对方要说的也算不上什么秘密。只是，在这件事上他倒难得的和他的死敌达成了共识——他也觉得哈维尔终究不应该顶着来自多方面的潜在压力，坚持任用他来演奏。

但指挥家的意思似乎跟他的想法正相反。因为从那个方向传来的断断续续的回答，始终都保持着一种既能让对话显得足够私密，又让艾伦刚好听得见的音量：  
“即使你这么说，当今的钢琴界也确实再找不到更好的肖邦诠释者……可现在已经没有太多换人的余地了不是么……不，这不是拉个音乐学院学生来紧急救场的场合，再优秀也不行。”  
听到这艾伦感到哈维尔朝他这边看了一眼，他不明就里的往外挪了几步。

“我不能在这件事上对买了票的观众和全世界媒体撒谎，”指挥家用一种温和但不容置疑的语气又加了些音量说着：“保证独奏者能够跟演出所要求的水准相匹配是我的义务。”  
“哈！不过如果年前剩的这几天里，他要是不幸出了点什么事儿的话倒还真可以考虑考虑。”

艾伦没再去偷听，其实他觉得这也不能算是偷听了，因为哈维尔故意把最后一句说得很大声，而这无疑标示着谈话的结束。眼见着乐评人那红一阵白一阵的脸色，艾伦背过身去眯起了眼睛咬着下嘴唇，如果说这之前他还会对对方那套“选他当独奏却一点私心都没有”的自白有所怀疑的话，那么现在他终于明白了，那个一向圆滑的男人拉着自己跳下车闯进这家店，又对一个翻手为云覆手为雨的媒体人说出如此不留情面的一番话的真正动机——

哈维尔·罗德里格斯只是想当着自己的面，切断所有牵扯进这件事的人的最后一条退路。

他和乐团，大家都在努力用一种专业的态度想要靠实力制造出一场让人为之折服的演出。而这种努力，是不允许任何无关艺术的小团体政治因素，或者其它什么私人恩怨来玷污的。  
这些可爱的人，想在这个早就被各种错综复杂的暗流涌动其中的艺术之都，久违的呈现出一场值回观众掌声（当然还有票价）的音乐会。  
毕竟，那可是让世界上72个国家的人都能同时听得到的啊。

因此他不能让这件事砸在他手里，绝对不能。

 

不过眼下最要紧的问题似乎还是家里的落地灯。

 

艾伦再回到商店里间的时候，布莱希特已经走了。哈维尔正靠着桌子摆弄着一只绿白相间的蒂凡尼台灯底下同样别致的价签。看到艾伦进来他笑了。  
印象里，这个人在家以外的地方很少笑，至少不是这种发自内心的大笑。

“我很好奇，还要等多久你才能想通从那间屋子里出来。”  
艾伦瘪着一张嘴有点抱歉的抓抓头发，为了不要让自己显得太尴尬，他把视线的焦点从哈维尔身上移到了旁边的灯罩。  
“实在想不通的话我大概就真的得考虑换人了。不瞒你说，备用人选那边的档期已经空出来了。”  
话锋的突然转向弄得刚刚还在感动的艾伦有点五味杂陈。  
“作为恋人我希望你能痛快的答应我，”哈维尔像没看见他脸上的复杂神色一样低下头转着无名指上的婚戒，“可作为音乐家我不想去干涉你的决定。一首战战兢兢瞻前顾后的肖邦我们肯定不能接受，可选择权毕竟在你，承担后果的也是你。不管你怎么选，演奏结束之前谁都不知道舆论会怎么说，我能做的，只是不想让任何人后悔而已。

他轻描淡写的读出这些句子，用一种只会在工作时才会用到的表情，像看着猎物的鹰一样审视着自己面前的青年。

“其实沙发那里放个台灯似乎也不错。”最后钢琴家听见自己挤出这么一句话。

 

时钟指向下午一点的时候，这两个人终于从商店走了出来。往餐馆去的一路上，他们还在争论着下一次谁把灯打碎就让谁来买的话题。哈维尔主张直接在那个位置一劳永逸的装一个风格简约的吊灯——和今天买的这一只出自同一个设计系列——艾伦的突发奇想到底还是没拗过年长者对美观的追求，他们最后定下了刚开始看到的那只重心靠前、看上去最易碎的。  
当然，年后送货。

两个音乐家就这样念叨着无聊的家庭琐事走进了平时常去的那家意大利餐厅，而这时距离排练开始还有四十五分钟。


End file.
